1. Field of the Invention
The structure of this invention resides in the area of motor vehicles and more particularly relates to a lightweight collapsible folding four-wheel personal transporter or scooter which in a storage mode is easy to fold, pull and/or carry and in a use mode is easy and convenient to set up for transporting an individual as desired.
2. History of the Prior Art
Motor scooters, particularly four-wheel scooters having a seat and a steering handle, are well known such as the CITY BUG scooter manufactured for EV Rider of Sarasota, Fla. Such scooters, though, are not especially compact and lightweight so that they cannot be easily transported and/or stored when not in use.